To Love, To Hate
by Elly Malfoy
Summary: Draco has always been a dominant person. He has never opened up to anyone and never shown his true feelings. However, the events of his seventh year might just change the cold-blooded Slytherin. Love is not always an expected event. HD. OotP spoilers! Sla
1. Chapter One: Prologe

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything. Not the characters or possible even the plot. If I did own them, then, well, let's just say that it would be a _lot_ more of Draco and Harry action… Um, yeah. Don't sue, because I don't own. Thanks.

A/N: **Warnings**:** OotP spoilers! Contains slash, later. If you don't like it, please don't read. I don't want to be hated or anything.**

Summary: Draco has always been a dominant person. He has never opened up to anyone and never shown his true feelings. However, the events of his seventh year might just change the cold-blooded Slytherin. Love is not always an expected event. H/D. OotP spoilers! Slash! 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter One: Prologue 

Trust.

A word known by most, but a concept which has been master unsuccessfully. I, myself, how been in many situations that have failed due to the lack of knowledge pertaining to the subject. Everything that runs in this world is built on trust, good or bad. You trust that your teacher is educating you to the full extent of their ability and you trust that your archrival will give you a good bout every now and again.

Yes, this word is used everyday, but never fully understood. We may know what it means, but we all do not truly understand what the task entails. I'll admit that I have been naïve and thought that I accurately used the idea, but then again, nobody's perfect.

***

_July 29_

Another night of tossing and turning turned into morning. I woke up to the loud banging in the room beneath mine. Cursing my father for not sound proofing my room like I requested, I threw back my covers and greeted the sun regretfully. 

My routine is known by the house elves, they've placed everything in its corresponding spot to which I sluggishly walk to. The banging continues below and a headache started to make itself known. To add to my luck, the potion for the pain has run out. Fortunately, Snape was supposed to arrive later today, maybe the day wouldn't turn out so bad.

*-*

I can't help it if I am so naïve, I was raised on consistency. Everything has run smoothly since I was born. 

'Silver Platter Syndrome,' I recall the person of my affection calling it. Whatever it is, it doesn't help me in this situation. I never knew bad mornings could get worse…

*-*

"Dammit, Snape!" bellowed Moody.

"Stop complaining, Moody, get the boy out of here!" 

"Malfoy!" I heard a familiar voice call my name; however, it wasn't in the same disgusted tone as it had been before.

"Potter?" I looked for the lanky boy, which I called my 'enemy.' He ran quickly, dodging a spell that had been sent his way. "What the-"

"No, time! Apparate to Hogsmeade. NOW!" His grip on his wand tightened and shot spells wildly behind him. I had no time to argue. A spell was sent in my direction, making me freeze and fall stiffly to the ground. I was frozen, but still fully aware of my surroundings.

"Dammit! Moody, Snape, Malfoy's been hit!" I heard Potter shout, I felt him hovering over me as if he were protecting me.

"Are you capable of Apparating both of you to headquarters?" I heard my godfather shout, not a sign of disdain in his voice.

"Yes, I think so," I hear Potter say, although, not all that confidently. He shouted a few spells before wrapping his arms around my rigid body and with a **pop**, we were gone.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Small chapter I know, but it's late and it's just a prologue. Oh well, review and yell at me to write more. Whatcha think? Love it, hate it, don't really care enough about it to comment? Well, however you feel, let's press our little purple friend and tell me, 'kay? No flames, please. Thanks.  


	2. Mind Games

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's mine. Sorry, can't sue me today.

A/N: **Warning**: OotP spoilers and slashy-ness! Don't like-y, no read-y! 

A/N2: Yay! Reviewers! I love it! Here's my thank you's from chapter one! Oh, those names that are not on here that reviewed from Chapter One, you might have reviewed after I posted, sorry. I'll promise I'll get you next time! I still love you!

**Curious Dream Weaver**: Ah, to my ever loyal reviewer! You're the best! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope I don't disappoint you this time around! Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeFan2027**: Thanks! Well, I won't delay any longer! Here's more! Thanks again!

**PhoenixStar87**: Another loyal reviewer! I'm continuing! Thanks for reviewing!

**soph5232**: Thank you! Yeah, I agree, it is too early, but I hope this chapter helps on the way to the good path. Hope to hear from you again, thanks!

**TwistedCrimson**: I like the name by the way. Here's more, I hope soon enough, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jade**: *raises eyebrow back* I'm updating as fast as I can, *sniff* Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

So, yeah, I'm done with the thanks. Happy reading!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Mind Games

Movement.

Such a juvenile thing that we take for granted. We don't realize what a precious gift mobility is until it is striped from us. Oh were the days when I ran freely around the mansion, terrorizing the house evils. So, I'm being overly dramatic, but look at the circumstances.  

*-*

I can see Potter floating over me and I would punch him in the face if my arm wasn't latched stiffly to my side. He's checking me out as if I'm some kind of item on display. I wonder if he'll take advantage of my vulnerable state, you know, like curse me into a million pieces. But, I guess the Gryffindor in wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know the counter-curse," he informed me. Great! This is our bloody savoir and he doesn't even know the counter-curse for a simple body bind spell? We're doomed, mark are graves now. "I guess you'll just have to wait until the curse wears off," he laughed. Leave it to Potter to laugh at other's misfortune, bloody prat.

"I must admit, it's a great shock to me that you're in a room, and it's silent." That's not funny. I'm the one that suppose to have the witty retorts! I didn't know Potter had it in him. "I'm going to take this opportunity to tell you what I think of you, since of course, you don't have the ability to say any clever come backs or to reach for you wand." Great, now I have to listen him complain, how long does this curse last again?

"I hate you. I hate everything about you. You're a stuck up, snot nose brat that gets away with everything just because of you're last name. It was a shock to me when Dumbledore said that you've changed your mind and refused the Dark Mark. I always thought you were the top Death Eater in training. I want to let you know that I wouldn't have done this if Dumbledore insisted." He went to the window and stared out of it, at least I think he did.

"Malfoy, the curse will wear off soon. Don't try to leave, because it is no use. This room has wards on it just like the Manor. Only members can enter and leave." Members? What is he going on about? "Snape will arrive later and explain why you are here. Don't ask me any question because I'm not allowed to answer them."

He was right. I started to get feelings in my toes. I wiggled them within my socks and started to get feeling in the rest of my feet. The tingle went up my legs and through my torso. It finally reached my head and I let out a sigh of frustration that I've held in too long. I sat up in the bed where he placed me. He was sitting in a chair the window, head resting against the glass.

It was raining and the crash of thunder reminded my body that my headache was still present. I got up and walked to the window that Potter was now staring out of. I set my gaze upon him. He has grown up from the scrawny, black haired boy that day in the shop. He's taller of course, and his face is no longer chubby and round, but chiseled and long. He's hair is still messy and he still has those goofy round glasses. But, his body is tone and lean because of Quidditch, I suppose.

"It's not polite to stare, Malfoy," he looked from the window. His emerald eyes piercing, cutting through my gray ones. He's beginning to sound much like myself.

"Hypocritical, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you stare at me before, Potter."

"Only out of spite," he shot back.

"Touché, Potter." Silence filled the room. "May I ask you something?" I said before I could stop myself.

"I'm not allowed to answer you questions, I though I told you." Touchy. 

"It's not that kind of question," I assured him, evil radiating through my eyes.

"No," he said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you may _not_ ask me a question." He just turned me down. No ever turns down a Malfoy.

"And why ever not, Potter?" I put up a front and used my oh-so-sick school girl voice. 

"I don't want to play any of your mind games, Malfoy."

"Games?" I asked innocently. "What ever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Malfoy. You know what in the bloody hell I'm talking about. You are all about mind games. Manipulating people, forcing them to do whatever you want. I know, I've notice." So, old Golden Boy has been watching me. Let the games begin. 

"You've notice me, Potter? How thoughtful," I sighed falsely contented.

"Shut up, Malfoy, it's not like that," he snapped, too quickly.

"My, my, Potter, are our minds in the gutter," I shook my finger in his face. I'm surprised that this is the first time that we've had a row with it erupting into a physical struggle. This is my field, wits. 

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"I wish I could, Mr. Scarhead, but alas, I cannot leave. I'm held captive by The-Boy-Who-Live. Kinky actually," I was cracking up inside, but I kept my composure. 

"Listen, _Ferret_," he rose from his seat and stepping forward. He grabbed my cloak and brought me close. "I want to tell you again, I didn't choose to save your arse, I was ordered. However, he never told me to bring you back alive! So, be a good little Slytherin and sit your scrawny little arse on the bed, mouth closed, and wait for your precious godfather to get back." His eyes were flashing. There were actually red flames inside them. It was very scary, but I kept my cool.

Stop, did he just threaten to kill me? Okay, maybe I should just wait until Severus gets back. It's not like a Malfoy to back down, but by the look on Potter's face, I think that there's an exception to every rule.

I nodded and did as I was told. Thank the powers that be that Severus can shortly after the threats of Potter. It made me feel better about myself having a short time to obey orders from someone other than my father.

"Draco," my godfather greeted me after he **popped in. I merely nodded, still kind of shaken from the Potter incident. Shortly after Severus entered, the headmaster, Dumbledore arrived as well.**

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, here in one piece, I see," his eyes danced, looking quickly at Potter. 

"Yes, sir," I said in a small voice, so unlike myself.

"Well, I'm sure that you are wondering why you are here." I nodded, he continued, "Well, I'm afraid Voldemort knows of your decision of switching sides and has planned something of the awful sort."

"Well, that's to be expected, sir," I replied.

"Yes, yes, but I'm afraid your own father has promised to help him."

"My, my, father?" I stammered, damn, weakened again.

"Yes, he's promised you to Voldemort."

"So, he wants to kill me?" I asked a stupid question, I already knew that answer.

"Well, yes and no," Dumbledore walked closer, stopping ten feet from me and summoning a chair from the corner. "Voldemort has a body, but not one which he is satisfied with." I gulped, I could see were this is going. "Your father has promised you, since you are pure and strong." Pure my ass! I'm the total opposite of pure! I'm the first person on the 'Not Pure List.' Oh, who the hell am I kidding. I pure as, as, um, Harry bloody Potter.

"Well," I squeaked, causing Potter to snigger, regaining my normal tone, I continued. "What are you going to do?"

"Of course you'll be under tight security." I don't need bloody people watching over me every minute of the day.

"And who is going to watch over me?" 

"Professor Snape, of course, I will as well, all the teachers for that matter. But, when school comes, I'm afraid that they wouldn't have the time since their class with be a distraction. So, I'm going to ask Harry here if he'll watch over you."

"WHAT THE FU-" We both jumped up from our respective spots.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hm… Not a very interesting chapter, is it? Too short? Well, just tell me what you think. Please, no flames, but reviews are greatly appreciated! Was the waiting time too long. Want me to update faster? *Oh, those who are reading 'My December,' an update is coming soon, don't worry! Thanks!  


	3. Protection repost

Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own anything, so yeah.

A/N: **Warning**: OotP spoilers! Contains slash (male and male pairing). Please don't continue reading if this offends you.

A/N2: Reviews! I'm so happy! Sorry for the delayed update! *sniff* Don't hate me now! Anyway, here are my thank you's:

**Reiji**: Thanks! I hope you'll keep in touch!

**Curious Dream Weaver**: I know! *sniff* I won't let it happen, I hope! Harry, Harry, Harry, let's see what's his problem. I just hope that someone can calm him down! *wink wink, nudge nudge* Here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

**pheonixelmental**: lol. I thought the last line was brilliant myself. Here's the update, sorry for the wait!

**Eternally-damaged**: lol. Here's more! Thanks for reviewing!

**ann: **Thanks! Sorry for the wait! I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible! Here, let's see if I can make this longer!

**soph5232**: Thanks. Harry is angry, I guess he could be a little out of character, but he yelled all through OotP, so I figured it wasn't too far off. I like the ending too! Lol. Well, I think this chapter will explain all the questions you may have, I hope. Thanks for reviewing!

**PixieStar1**: lol. I think my evilness is just rubbing off on you. What ever shall we do? 

**mr. hyde**: Thank you. I personally love Draco (all of him) as well. Thanks, I'll try to make them longer now that I have time!  Thank you for reviewing! P.S. I'm going to see your play (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) next week. Okay, sorry. 

**Twisted Crimson**: lol. Oh, I have many things plan for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. *cackles evilly* Oh, sorry.

**iMaxed**: Oh! *squeals* Thank you! Yes, our young Harry has become a Malfoy clone. *Dun dun duuuunnn* Okay, maybe not, but he seems to have an attitude lately. Thanks for reviewing!

I love all of you! YAY!

Okay, here's the story.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter Three: Protection

Jokes.

Everybody has them. I'm known to make a few myself. However, this has to be the cruelest, inhuman joke anyone has played on me_. Me! A Malfoy! Doesn't the word respect mean anything to anyone? Honestly!_

*-*

"I'm sorry, Professor," I laughed, "I must have heard you wrong." I glanced over at Potter. He has his usual vacant expression he puts on when he's confused. Not that I watch him all the time, but anyway.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I will repeat myself," the old man cleared his throat and continued in his usual calm composure, "I said that although you will be watched by the teachers and me, we are not always able to keep an eye on you. So, since Mr. Potter and you have the same interests, he will be you main protection."

I goggled that the old man. He was serious. How could he do this too me? How could Severus _let_ him do this to me? Time to get some answers. Okay, maybe not. My mouth won't move itself from the open position it is currently in.

"Professor, may I ask, _how_ exactly am I _always _going to be with Malfoy, that is, if I do agree to do this," Potter asked. Somehow his brain began working before mine.

"Well, since you have both passed you O.W.L.s to become an Auror, you will both take the same classes. I have arranged for you two to share a hidden tower (A/N: clique I know, but I'll make it different! I hope. .) so you will be near if Mr. Malfoy is indeed in trouble."

"Aaa," was the only thing I could say.

"But wouldn't he be safe in his own dormitory?" Potter asked, stepping closer to us.

"No, I'm afraid not. His roommates know of his decision and are under orders to attack Mr. Malfoy."

"Aaa," I tried again. Nothing.

"But what if they tried to attack him in the 'tower' when I wasn't there?"

"Well, they won't. You should be with him at all times," Snape piped up.

"But what if I _wasn't_," Potter snapped, clear he was frustrated.

"You. Will. Be. With. Him. At. All. Times." Severus said through gritted teeth. I honestly couldn't blame him. I'd personally curse Potter to pieces if he used that tone with me.

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "that will be all."

"So, what if I don't agree to do this?" Potter stepped toward the window.

"Then I will have to _make_ you do it," Severus growled. Whoa, I've never seen this mad before, but then again, this is Potter.

"Harry," Dumbledore stood up, "I'm afraid Severus is right. This is not a mere Potions assignment that you can just choose not to do. This is a matter of life and death. You must put aside whatever you have against Mr. Malfoy; he is on our side now."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry shot me an icy glare. 

"You can believe whatever you want, Potter, but I know which side I have chosen. Its fine by me if you don't want to protect me, I don't need protection, I'm not a child," I finally heard myself say.

"I'm afraid he has no choice, Draco, and neither do you," Severus told me. Isn't this grand?

"May I ask something?" I tried to change the subject for now.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore turned his attention to me.

"What exactly is You-Know-Who going to do to me," I asked nervously, loosing my confident tone.

"Nothing if we can help it," I heard Severus say.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "If he were to get to you, he has planed to put himself into your body."

"I… but… How exactly is he planning to do this? Why does he want me?" I asked, although not as eloquent as I planned it to be.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, your father has told Voldemort," Severus and I flinched, "of your decision. So, naturally, he has planned revenge for your betrayal and was promised your body by Lucius. He needs a body of a virgin that is strong." I heard Potter snicker from his place by the window. Great, so, thanks to that old bat, my reputation will be ruined by The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Humiliate-Me. "As for how he is planning to do this, I am not sure. There are many different dark spells and rituals Voldemort could do."

I couldn't breath. This wasn't a joke. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really after me and I have to be stuck with Potter for eternity. Could life get any better?

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore called to me. I couldn't answer. How could I? What do you say to something like that?

"So, Potter, do you agree to arrangement?" I heard Snape asked.

"No," Potter replied simply.

"Harry, I cannot tell you how important this is. If Voldemort does inhabit Mr. Malfoy's body, then I'm afraid that he would be impossible to stop," Dumbledore let the sentence hang in the air. I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right. I was trying to take in what he had just said, but I couldn't accept it.

I looked over at Potter and he caught my gaze. He narrowed his eyes and cursed. He turned away from us and stared determinately out of the window. He seemed to find something amusing because a grin spread across his face.  

After a long period of silence, he spoke, "I'll do it."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. I looked at Severus and his eyes were just a wide as mine. This isn't happening. I have to be with Potter, the whole year. Not only for classes, but I have to live with him as well. What in Merlin's name have I done wrong?

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" I suppose he saw me pale. I actually started to sweat. I started to become dizzy. The room is spinning.

THUD.

I fainted.

**************************************************************************************************************************

*gasp*Get up, Draco! Oh well. Okay, hopefully I have answered some questions. It seems kind of confusing, but I feel that the next chapter will tell why Harry's mad. Let's say a lot of things 'come out' in the next couple of chapters. Hope you'll enjoy and please review! Thanks!


	4. Watching

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or anything related to Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Long wait, I know! Don't hate me! The reason why I was gone is after the chapter!  
  
A/N2: Yay! My reviewers have returned! Thanks guys! Here are your long awaited thank yous!  
  
PunkGirl2: They disapparated. You're not dumb, that was kind of confusing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sapphrine: Eep! Don't kill our main character, it'll hurt the story! Lol!  
  
Yuyin: Ha! You are very smart, but there is more to the story than his virginity. You'll find out later in the story!  
  
iMaxed: Thank you, *sobs*. I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Curious Dream Weaver: I know! I swear if Voldey goes near him, I'll kill him! Lol!  
  
PixieStar1: Hey! Can you give me your email again? I'm sorry I've been gone so long!  
  
pheonixelmental: lol. Everything should come out in the next few chapters! Muwhahahahah!  
  
Flammy: *blushes* Ah, shucks! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Em-chan the Psycho-Freak: its okay, I'm glad you read the last chapters and reviewed! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Roz: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing. I didn't mean to be gone for so long!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Chapter Four: Watching  
  
Freedom.  
  
Does anyone really have it? We all are bounded to someone or something that restricts us from what we would call independence. How would you actually define the word "free"?  
  
I certainly would have enjoyed the past sixteen years if I'd known that I would be under the uncomfortable and watchful eye of Harry Potter.  
  
*_*  
  
I woke up with the stench of garlic in my nose.  
  
"Draco. Draco?" I distantly hear Severus call my name. I soon felt his arms on my shoulders, shaking me.  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up to the crocked nose of my godfather and the soft smile of Dumbledore. I forgot where I was for a moment, but when I sat up properly and saw Potter watch from in the window, I quickly remembered.  
  
"Are you okay?" Severus asked with his hands still on my shoulders.  
  
"As good as I can be," I remarked and he smirked. The man is use to my sarcastic retorts; after all, he is my mentor.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I will give you time to get use to the idea, term starts in two weeks. Severus will come back next week to take you to get your school supplies," Dumbledore informed me.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," I said surprisingly respectful. He nodded to me and glanced to Potter. The boy nodded once and Dumbledore left.  
  
"Like he said, I'll be back next week. You'll be staying here with Potter," Snape threw his head towards the window, and the whispered, "try not to kill him," he winked. Severus was a witty man, although never in public.  
  
"Emphasis on try," he laughed. He nodded and gave me a pat on the back. He turned and looked at Potter briefly and left. So, Potter and I were alone. What a joy!  
  
*_*  
  
I have always been a very animated person. There is always a part of me that has to keep moving. Being kept in this tiny living quarter doesn't help. So, I began to pace, from the window to the dresser, back to the window, and back to the dresser. This continued until a certain short tempered Gryffindor interrupted.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, just sit down already!" he had the gall to yell at me.  
  
"Hostile, aren't we, Potter?"  
  
"If you pace anymore, the wood beneath will give away!"  
  
"I have to keep moving," I mumbled, now switching my path 180 degrees from my old one. There's the door and now there's Potter and the bed, the door, the bed. I think I finally got on Potter's nerves because he soon shot up and grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Stop. Moving." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Geez, Potter, what got your knickers in a twist?" (A/N: I've always wanted to say that! *giggles* Okay, sorry.)  
  
He pushed me away and walked back towards the bed. He sighed as he sat and started gazing outside the window again. I stopped moving, in fear that Potter might jump up and attack me, and stared at the boy in front of me. An emotionless mask was plastered on his face and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. He was lost in thought and I concluded that he was upset. Only one way to get his mind off of whatever he was thinking about and have a little fun myself.  
  
"What is so damn interesting out of the window, Potter?"  
  
He seemed to snap out of his trace and focused his attention onto me. "Do you have an off button?" he retorted. Has become wittier I might say.  
  
"Well, you can feel around for it, if you want," I said with an evil grin creeping on my face.  
  
"You really are a pervert, do you know that, Malfoy?" he rolled his eyes and got up from the walked to the damn window.  
  
"I've known for some years now, actually," I smirked and followed him to the pane. He shook his head, but would not look at me. "So, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't have to answer," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, Potter, ruin all the fun," I pouted falsely.  
  
"Fun? You think this is fun? Being stuck in this damn room with you for two weeks, and then living with you for a whole damn school year? Dammit, Malfoy, this is not fun at all!" he shouted.  
  
"Do you ever stop yelling?" I asked.  
  
"NO!" he snapped. He turned and looked at me. It was very uncomfortable; it was like Potter could look into your soul. His eyes were peering into mine; it felt as though he was reading my mind, searching through my thoughts. No matter how much I tried to look away, his emerald eyes were just too intoxicating. "I'm going to bed," he said, snapping me out of my trance.  
  
"Yeah, okay," I said stupidly. I watched him. He walked over to the side of the bed, furthest from the window and began to undress. He took off his glasses and slipped his Cuddley Cannons shirt over his head, messing up his already wild hair. Not caring about me, he unbuckled his belt on his huge pants and let them fall to the floor. He climbed in the bed and faced away from me. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the floor," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Malfoy's do NOT sleep on any floor!"  
  
"Well, this Malfoy is!" he turned over and sat up, looking at me again. Do you know how nerve-racking that is? Not to mention creepy.  
  
"I most certainly am not!" I placed my hands on my hips for emphasis. A grin spread across his face. A few moments later, it turned into a smile. After a minute of his goofy grin, he burst into laughter. "And what is so funny, Potter?"  
  
"No.Nothing," he continued to laugh.  
  
"Tell in now, Potter," I stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"It's nothing," he giggled.  
  
"I know you're laughing at something, now tell me," I demanded.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" he continued to giggle. I nodded. "Okay, you just look like a very angry girl and I thought it was funny."  
  
How dare him! I do not look like a girl at all! "How dare you! I do not look like a girl at all!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Malfoy. You're lean and petite like a girl. You hands are soft; they look like they haven't done any work ever. And your hair is long a silky! You can't tell me you don't look like a girl."  
  
I looked in the mirror; I don't see it at all. All Malfoy men look like this. "Forget it, Potter." I turned and walked into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut. "Look like a girl," I mumbled to myself and I began to undress myself. "Lean and petite," I continued.  
  
"MALFOY!" I heard Potter shout in the room, but I ignored him. "MALFOY! Come on, I'll sleep on the floor. Who knows what would happen if Snape knew I let his precious godson sleep on the floor!" I'm not going to fall into his 'kindness.'  
  
I began to search the bathroom for sheets; I figured I'd sleep in the tub. I heard banging in the room, then a scream. "What the," I said, I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against the door. I heard glass shattering on the floor. "Potter?"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"POTTER? ARE YOU OKAY?"  
  
"Malfoy," I heard someone say from the other side of the door.  
  
"Potter?" I didn't get an answer. Should I open the door? "Potter? HARRY!?"  
  
The door slammed open, knocking me to the ground. "So we meet at last, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
*gasp* Sorry for such a long wait. I've had my room taken over by my grandmother, so I couldn't come and write. So, tell me what you think, review please! 


End file.
